Feelings that grow
by Sonyu
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been close friends since elementary school and now they're fellow college classmates and live right next to each other in a small apartment building. On regular days they hang out with each other, during class they study together. They practically do everything together. But why is it that they don't go out despite knowing how close they are? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings that Grow**

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story line!

**A/N :** **Thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction :) Please r&r and i really hope you guys enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing this!**

* * *

I've been friends with Syaoran Li ever since he transferred from china into our class during elementary school. We both have loving family members and friends and since we met, we've had each others backs. As we grew Syaoran became taller, smarter, and much more charming than when he first came to our little town. When we got into high school i noticed how popular he was. Girls were fawning over him, upperclassman and underclassman, and he became grumpier at the constant attention. He went out with a few girls, but his relationships never lasted long, and always came to me when he felt down. When he had a fight with his older sisters he would come to my house to avoid them. When we graduated we cried together in each other's arms. I've had so many memories with him, and they're still increasing in numbers right now.

Now we're both 19 years old, freshman attending Tomoeda University and also next door neighbors in our small apartment building. He's majoring in chemistry, and I literature. We have study sessions together, have Friday night movie times at each others apartment, and go to the club together to relieve the stress.

Just being with Syaoran has a pleasing effect on me. Whenever we're alone, Syaoran is so kind and mischievous and we can be so honest with each other. I don't know what i would've been like if he went back with his family to China. Actually.. I really don't understand why he didn't leave with them. But deep inside I know that i'm glad he stayed, and that he's by my side.

* * *

She sighed out loud, knowing that her homework wouldn't get done with her just sitting there, staring at it. Sakura got up, letting loose her auburn hair that was in a messy bun, and went toward the kitchen to get a coffee break. Being a literature major was annoying work, having to read 3 novels written by old dead people and writing an essay to compare them all was the least thing Sakura wanted to do on a Friday afternoon. The only reason why she'd agree to do an assignment like this, let alone be a literature major, was so that in the future she could make her own novels, and maybe some children's literature.

Sakura loves children. She'd kill to have a younger sibling, and maybe even a few kids. Sipping some more of her instant coffee, Sakura thought about her childhood and her times with her older brother Touya, who is now married and has his own life with kids and a beautiful wife. She sighed. "How wonderful. Maybe i should visit them during the weekend, i haven't seen my niece in 2 months now and she must be missing me~."

Just then a knock came at her door and Sakura got up and walking toward the door she asked, "Who is it?"

"Daily newspaper man here to remind you that you have an appointment with Syaoran Li tonight, and by the way its my turn to pick the movie so don't even dream about it lady." Sakura laughed out loud, understanding who it was and opened the door to let the guy in. "I thought it was my turn, you promised we would watch a Pokemon movie today! It's so that i won't feel sad about not having that new game.."

The male figure walked in and after greeting the smaller human being with a small pat on her head he responded, "I told you if you want it that bad i wouldn't mind buying one for you."

"But _I_ mind! And i'd rather you not use money so easily like that.. Although your family is rich.." Sakura said, while finishing her cup of coffee and going to the kitchen to wash it. "Exactly. That's why you shouldn't mind when i'm filthy rich." Syaoran placed his backpack near her bed and plopped down on her bed.

"Ugh, Syaoran Li I told you not to mess up my bed like that!"

"It's fine, you always get under my covers and roll around on my bed so i should be able to do that tooo~."

"Ugh, Syaoran Li, WHY ARE YOU SO RICH!" Running over to him, Sakura took her pillow and threw it at him. "WHOA, why are you so mad woman! Tonight's our weekly night to bond so COME HERE!"

Syaoran took Sakura by the wrist and brought her closer to him on the bed. The two started wrestling each other and Sakura couldn't get over how fast her heart was beating at the moment. It's like this man doesn't even know that he's the most handsome guy on our whole campus and easily touches her as if its his second nature to. Than she noticed how he was on top of her and started to scream, "WHY ARE YOU SO HEAVYY!"

"HAHA, THATS RUDE." Syaoran screamed back and landed right on top of her so that she wouldn't be able to make anymore movements. He stopped moving, and noticing this Sakura also stopped and stared at the man who just laid on top of her, like a dead person. "..Syaoran Li?.." No respond. "Syaoran?.. What's wrong?"

"Mmm." was all that came out of his mouth. "What's "mmm" Give me a better response.." Taking her hand, Sakura ruffled the caramel colored mess of ball that is his hair and moved her other hand in a up and down motion on his back. It was a routine that Sakura used every time Syaoran came to her upset, needing comfort.

"Today i got a mail from my Dad."

"Oh." Sakura knew once he mentioned his Dad that he'd need extra comforting today and hugged him. She could have sworn she saw him smile, and he hugged her back. "Sakura Kinomoto. I've got to say you're the best when it comes to comforting me."

"Syaoran Li, this does not make me happy when you are indirectly telling me that you do this with other people." Hearing this Syaoran gave a faint laugh and got up. "Sorry about that _princess_." He helped her get up on the bed and she asked, "So what's tonight's movie?"

Syaoran grinned, "Hehe, you'll be syked to find out what i brought for tonight Sakura Kinomoto." he responded and got out his laptop from his backpack. When Sakura got a glimpse of the cover she screamed and threw a fist at Syaoran, "YOU DUMMY. WHY A HORROR MOVIE!?"

Laughing Syaoran stopped her tantrum and went to connect his laptop to her TV screen. "You know how much i love horror movies Sakuraa."

"And how much you love me crying and whimpering in terror?!" Sakura responded back.

"Exactly. You know me so well Kinomoto Sakura."

* * *

The two sat next to each other, under the kotatsu blanket, and resting their backs on Sakura's bed. The lights were turned off so it was pitch black except for the light that her TV gave off, and the movie started. Sakura constantly took quick glances at Syaoran who was engrossed in the movie and hugged closer onto the blanket that was covering the two. She couldn't get over how oblivious this man was. He was only an inch apart from Sakura and he doesn't even feel a thing for her. She knew that he only sees her as a close friend, maybe a younger sister that he has never had, and maybe that's why he can be so touchy-feel-y with her. Sakura herself knows that a relationship between the two would not turn out right, and that if it failed their friendship would turn awkward too. That's why Sakura plans on never confessing to Syaoran, in spite of her short term heart breaks when he is with other girls, and when he is close to her and trusts her like he was earlier today.

Sighing, Sakura looked back to the screen in front of her and strongly tries not to scream on the inside from her inner turmoil, from her feelings for Syaoran, and the Gorey scenes on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings that Grow**

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story line!

**A/N : Thank you again for reading this and please review! It makes my day :) I made this much longer than the previous one! Enjoyy~**

* * *

Syaoran found himself sitting in this room again, on this day of the week, at this time. It's a weekly thing for him and Sakura to have their movie night at her place, but this time its a bit different... Maybe he was a bit too forward with his actions? He saw her sigh while they were watching the movie together and Syaoran couldn't help but think its because of him.

Although he felt a little guilty for bringing the horror movie for tonight, he enjoyed watching Sakura whimper from the Gorey scenes on the screen. She would hold tighter on the blanket and come closer to him. It puzzles Syaoran on how he ended up having a one-sided crush with his childhood friend. It's like he just woke up one day seeing her beautiful face and he feel in love. Weird huh?

The movie was still playing and Syaoran started to get bored of watching it. He didn't bring this movie because he liked it or anything like that.. He brought it to get reactions out of Sakura. Syaoran peeked to his left only to find the girl asleep and almost leaning onto him. Sighing, Syaoran turned the TV off and carried her up her bed. Tucking her in, Syaoran was ready to put a peck on her forehead, but his resolve won over his desire and instead just neatly brushed her messy hair back.

"mm...Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay.." Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him down a little. This made Syaoran lose his control over his desires but he swore never to do anything to her so he refused. "I can't. I have class early in the morning." he responded, and continued playing with her hair.

Sakura's voice was groggy. "We can wake up in time." she said and moved her body on its side to face him. "No. You can never wake up in time."

"Meanie." This made Syaoran smile a little, "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura. Good night." With that Sakura nodded and continued to sleep and Syaoran left her room, locking it with the spare key she keeps in her small mail box on the wall outside of her door. Syaoran was surprised with himself. To think he could get passed such a big obstacle like that. He told himself that he'd probably have a hard time going to sleep tonight.

* * *

Waking up to the bright light showering her face, Sakura felt like slapping herself after saying such things to Syaoran last night. "What was i even saying... AM I CRAZY?!" She started rolling around in her covers and ended up falling on the ground hard. "Oww.." Her phone vibrated and Sakura went to see what it was.

A text came up :

Stuuuuuupid. Fell off your bed again didn't you? :P It'd 9am now, you should get ready dork.

-Syaoran

"He heard that?!" Sakura replied back :

You must have crazy hearing to be able to hear me fall...And i know i'm getting ready right now :I

-Sakura

Sakura waited for a while but his reply never came so she just left to get ready for her class. In the middle of changing and brushing her teeth at the same time, she heard her door being opened.

"SYAORAN LI GET OUT." She screamed and heard him laugh and go back outside to wait for her.

"I swear one day i'm going to go into your room when you're having sex with your weekly girlfriends to get payback."Sakura looked behind her only to see her good friend frown. "That's kinda rude." He responded and Sakura felt a slight cringe in her heart. "You know i didn't mean it.."

"Whatever princess." Syaoran picked up his speed and left Sakura behind. "What...Making me feel all bad...WHO CARES STUUPID." Syaoran just continued walking and waved her a backwards good bye.

"SAKURAA-CHANN!" A figure was running toward Sakura and she could know no other person that could run at such a crazy speed. "Tomoyo-chan. Morning."

"What's with the low enthusiasm? It's a beautiful day today with beautiful people all around you!"

"I had a stupid fight with Syaoran just now."

"Hah. The cheeky little brat pouting again? What is it this time?"

"I told him i'd interrupt him while he has sex with his weekly bed partners. But as a joke!..."

"What.. Of course that'd make him upset! Why'd you say that anyway?"

"Because he came barging in on me when i was only wearing panties and toothpaste all over my mouth! Of course i got embarrassed and mad!"

"Ooh another one of your couple fights?"

"Shut up."

Class was starting and Sakura noticed that Syaoran sat all the way in the front to the left, the farthest distance a person could sit from where Sakura is sitting in the room. "What a jerk." Sakura noticed how he was obviously being more flirty today with his fan girls. They were all over him and he usually pushes them away but he allowed them to touch him!

"He's doing this on purpose." Sakura said to Tomoyo. "Yeah, even _i_ can tell." The lecture felt like a life time for Sakura. All she could remember from it was a stupid blonde-dyed-haired- plastic-faced-girl pressing her boobs all over Syaoran's arm. Even she could tell that he wasn't enjoying it but left her alone to continue her busty actions. WHY?!

"Sakura-chan, you want to go visit that new bakery i told you about today?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura glanced over to Syaoran before answering. She noticed Syaoran was forcing himself to flirt with the stupid barbie-doll and stood up with a great slam. "Let's go." She made that loud and clear for Syaoran to hear. And oh boy did he hear it. His face made a You-Better-Come-Here-And-Take-Me-Away-From-This-Sl ut look at her when she stood up. But of course, she left him to his own affairs as revenge for starting this whole children's fight.

* * *

After her bakery date with Tomoyo was interrupted by her boyfriend, Eriol, Sakura left to go to the playground near her apartment. This is where Sakura always went to when she had a lot on her mind and wanted to clear her head. During elementary days Sakura would hide here when she had a fight with Touya. In middle school she hid here when she wanted to bury her poor test grades. In high school to hide her crying tears from Syaoran.

Sakura was on the swing set that made squeeky noises with any movement. She started to kick the sandy ground,lift her head back and close her eyes. She then heard footsteps nearing her. "Thanks for leaving me behind there princess." Sakura opened her eyes to find Syaoran leaning against the swing set and stopping her motions. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Are you worried about something again? I told you not to come here anymore and to just come to me."

"I'm not worried. I'm just tired today." With her response Syaoran took a seat on the swing next to hers. "Are you still mad at me?" Sakura asked.

"No. I was just a bit disappointed that you thought of me like that."

"I don't! I was just trying to make fun of the fact that your a ladies man and that your more experienced in relationships and that you're probably not a virgin! And-"

"Whoa there princess. That's enough." Syaoran said giggling a little at my little list of excuses. "I understand, i was just toying with you a little."

"Oh." Sakura felt a little embarrassed. She was a bit too hyper in trying to call him a experienced dating man and she mentally punched herself for it.

"So.." Syaoran croaked. "You think i'm not a virgin?" laughing a little he stopped his swinging motions and bent over a little and faced toward Sakura.

"W-what?!"

"You said that i'm 'probably not a virgin', with what evidence do you have?" Syaoran started to smirk and he noticed how Sakura started a blush a little.

"W-well.. I remember last summer.."

"Yeah, last summer?"

"I-I..Heard.."

"Heard what?"

"You and Meilin.."

"WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled. "ME AND THAT CRAZY GIRL? NO WAY. NEVER."

"What?! I-is that so? I could have sworn i heard.."

"YOU WERE HALLUCINATING. Never Sakura. Never."

"O-oh. O-Ok.." Sakura looked down a little, embarrassed for even thinking about their little rendezvous at night.

"Idiot. I'm still a virgin." With that Sakura looked up to find Syaoran standing up. He was patting her head and messying up her hair. "I don't go around having sex like that. I will only have sex with the girl i like." Hearing that Sakura blushed even more and noticed that he was also blushing a little too.

"So..That means you haven't found a girl you've liked yet?" she asked.

"Dummy. That also means i have found a girl but haven't made a move on her yet."

"Ehhh? Why not?"

"..."

"Syaorann~ Why nott? Who is it? Tell me-!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Never."

"Syaoran!"

The two now started to head off toward their apartment complex. Sakura was trying to catch up to Syaoran, who was trying to run away from her continuous questioning, and to hide his flushed face.

**A/N: I just noticed how cheesy this is.. LOL.. But i really like these kinds of stories 8D.. R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feelings that Grow**

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story line!

**A/N : Thank you for reading and reviewing! For this fan fiction i don't really have a set story line for it, mostly like daily lives with them are going to be written about. When i build up on that i guess i'll start with like a dramatic start or a climax and end it there? But i think it'll take me a while to get the story straight so there's time till then.. Anyway.. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The date today is currently October the 22nd and in about 2 hours Sakura is about to go to a gathering to reunite with her past elementary school classmates. Currently Sakura is getting ready for the gathering, but she isn't excited about it. Of course she wants to see all her past friends! She really does. But Syaoran will make things awkward. Once the girls from her class find out that Syaoran grew up to be as handsome and gorgeous as they thought he would, it'd be chaos. They'd be all over him! Instead of some touching nostalgic feeling, it'll feel like being in a concert for a idol boy group and it'd be as hectic as a forest fire. This was one reason why she wished Syaoran wasn't as handsome and sexy as he is now. He grew up to be too much of a fine young man. **Too** much.

Not only was she not happy with the soon-to-be-hectic-gathering, she was also not happy about being forced to dress up and wear makeup by Tomoyo. The dress is short sleeved and is knee-lengthed with a sky blue color to it. There is a low and round cut on the front and the back is covered. There is a black skinny belt going right under her breast, and she wore a cute denim jacket over it with black flats and a skinny blue headband that finished her outfit. Sakura wasn't the dressing up type of girl. She mostly wore tight shirts with skinny jeans and vans and a few cute jackets. She usually wore comfortable clothing like leggings and denim jacket shirts but today she had to be extra pretty to keep up with the potential fan girls at the meeting tonight.

Just wearing this made Sakura blush, but Tomoyo insisted that she was going to wear this and be the prettiest lady there. There was a sound of a knock on Sakura's door and Tomoyo went to check who it was. "Oh, if it isn't Syaoran Li, look who went all out for this gathering?"

"Shut it Daidouji. Why are you here?" Syaoran asked and tried to look behind her to see if Sakura was there. "Us girls are also getting ready you know?" Tomoyo smirked back and kept getting in his eye's way. "Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"Coming!" She shrieked and came running to the door, trying putting her flats on. Tomoyo could not stop laughing. The man in front of her was head over heels for Sakura, he blushed as red as a tomato when he saw her in her cute outfit. "W-why are you going all out for this Sakura?" he asked, and Sakura looked up to see that the man of her dreams was also looking suave in his jet black suit. His chestnut colored hair was messy as usual, which added an odd sexiness to him more than there usually is. He was standing with a slight slump and both his hands in his pockets. "Me going all out? How about you fancy-pants." she replied.

"Haah? What are you talking about i'm as messy as i can be." He replied back while running a hand through his hair. "Uh, not as messy as you can be. Unbutton your jacket and inner white dress shirt and you'll be even messier." Tomoyo replied back.

"Do you want me to look like some hostess Daidouji?!" Sakura and Tomoyo laughed together and it felt like they were in elementary school again, the 3 of them laughing together. "So Eriol isn't coming?" Asked Syaoran.

"Nah, he didn't want to seem like an outcast since its a gathering for our elementary school classmates.. He said he'd feel awkward so he didn't want to come. But he said he'd come to pick me up after the gathering!" Replied Tomoyo. "Aww i can't take how cute you two are... 3 years of dating.. Just get married already, i'd love to be your bride's maid."

"I think i'm still a bit too young to marry, don't ya' think? I want to wait a little more.. Make more memories with him.." Tomoyo trailed off and started to blush. Sakura and Syaoran loved how innocent Tomoyo would be whenever she talked about her relationship with Eriol. They were literally the most perfect couple the two knew.

* * *

This was the moment of truth. The 3 of them were finally in front of the gathering's location and Sakura's heart was beating. "Well then lets go in and party girls." Syaoran said, and opened the door for the 2 ladies to go in first. "WHOA! It's Sakura and Tomoyo!" Voices could be heard in all directions. "Oh my gosh it's been so long!" Said a girl who clinged on to Sakura's arm, and many others started to crowd around them and scream about. The moment Syaoran came in, a ton of the males went over to give him high-fives and hugs. The males were all lively now that Syaoran came and it seemed like they were pop stars, glimmering in smiles and laughter. All the girls surrounding Sakura and Tomoyo were hushed and continued to watch the boys.

"Holy.. Crap.."

"Is.. That who I think it is?!"

"SYAORAN LI!"

Literally all of the girls started to scream and crowd over to Syaoran and they all began to give him hugs and arm locks. Of course Syaoran had an annoyed look on his face but he decided not to be too aggressive, they were his past childhood friends after all. Sakura was dumbstruck, for she didn't think they'd act this histerically, but she let it go because they missed Syaoran a lot, and they deserve to eye him for as long as they want to, to make up for the many years of not seeing his gorgeous face. No that everyone was here the party started, the music turned up and the food and beverages were set up. People started to dance and drink about.

"Sakura." A hand was placed on her shoulder, "Nice to finally meet you again." Sakura looked up to see the man smiling, and she smiled back at him too. It was Tsukishiro Yukito. He was a transfer student from England during the 4th grade and the two became friends easily. She always felt a brotherly or fatherly aura from him. "Yeah, nice to meet you again."

Though the two became close in the past, Yukito had went back to his family in England when they graduated in middle school. It's been roughly 5 years since they last met and she had to give it to him, he looks much more manlier and he has a suave aura around him now too. He looked to be about 6'1 and was wearing a navy blue suit, with a black tie. His hair was combed nicely and he stood straight with pose. Yukito came from a wealthy family so he had lessons on etiquette and a lot of other things needed for a young master. The two started talking to each other like friends again. They started talking about their lives after they stopped seeing each other and talking to each stopped communicating each other because Reed was very busy so he didn't have time to really talk to his friends. His family had expectations for him as the next heir to his father's company.

Syaoran tried desperately to run away from these crazy girls. He found himself a seat to rest on and tried to search for Sakura. He noticed that a tall featured guy was bending over to her and was whispering things in her ear. Sakura was amused with whatever he told her and she tip toes to reach his ear and say something back. This made Syaoran frustrated. Not only was he being distracted by a crowd of overly-close girls that he hasn't met for years, but also Sakura was being taken away from some other handsome looking guy too. He stood up and ignored the people coming his way to talk to him and went straight up to Sakura and the foreigner. "Sakura." He called out.

"Oh, Syaoran." she replied. "Look! It's Yukito! He came back from England to come here!" Syaoran looked at the man that was now in front of him. "Yukito?"

"Syaoran, nice to meet you again man." Yukito took his hand out of his pockets and went for a hand-shaking greet but Syaoran went over to him and gave him a beating. "Dude, i haven't seen you in forever!" Syaoran yelled, and started arm locking his head. "Ow. Don't make me show you my fighting skills Syaoran Li." Syaoran and Yukito were now smiling and laughing and catching up. Sakura couldn't help but tear a little at the scene. She was happy that Syaoran was having fun, that Reed was here, that everyone was here, and that we're all catching up again.

"So Yukito!" Syaoran said, "How long are you here for in Japan?" Syaoran let go of his grip on Yukito's head and he stood up slump with his hands in his pockets. "I'm thinking of staying in Japan permanently." This surprised both Sakura and Syaoran and they stood there amazed. Now Yukito was going to finally be a part of their lives again.

* * *

**A/N : Ahhhh! Thats a wrap, sorry i haven't been writing that much xD, i was a bit troubled by what to name Yukito's character.. I didn't really want to make up something and didn't really know who else to use...Anyway! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings that Grow**

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story line!

**A/N : So, if you haven't noticed yet i changed Reed's character name to Yukito, only because he was Sakura's first crush... Other than that sorry that i haven't been updating, junior year is a bit more busier than usual but i haven't forgotten about this story (yet) - :)**

* * *

Now that the reunion was over, Sakura, Syaoran, and Yukito went out to catch up. It was like the good o'days, when the 3 would walk around town and have an adventure. Instead it was late at night and the 3 were all grown up. It was lit up because of the lights that lit the night sky, and there was an odd silence while they walked side by side. Sakura knew that it was a bit awkward, and decided to run a little ahead of the two. But of course, Sakura, who is clumsy, failed to run and tripped. Syaoran and Yukito went up to catch her, but Yukito was faster and helped her up from the semi-fall. "Thanks Yukito!" Sakura said, and smiled up at him.

Syaoran punched himself internally a little. How could he let Yukito catch Sakura faster? And why was he getting so jealous at his old friend? He felt impure at the thought of taking Sakura right now by the hand and kissing her in front of his friend to brag, but then everything would go wrong and Sakura would hate him forever so he chose not to. To be honest though, how could Syaoran be mad at his friend? They had too much memories together, and although they are polar opposites, they are the closest to each other. They enjoyed similar music, shows, celebrities, clothing, just practically everything. But maybe that was where things became wrong. They ended up having the same taste in girls too; Sakura. Syaoran could tell his friend was in love with her, ever since elementary school. He was a pretty cold guy to other girls, but when it came to Sakura his face lit up and was as sweet as honey to her. Looking at him now Syaoran could tell he still likes her, the way he smiles and looks at her while she talks and laughs is the same way Syaoran does to her too.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "Y-Yeah?" Sakura stopped walking and placed her hand on his forehead, "You've been quiet ever since the reunion ended, are you feeling sick? Dizzy?" Syaoran noticed her worried look and took her hands off his forehead, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"I was planning on staying up all night with you two, but i guess that can wait." Yukito scratched his head, "Where do you do live? I'll make sure to give a good visit." Syaoran was contemplating whether to tell him or not, after all they practically live with each other, just a wall between them. "We live right next door!" Sakura yelled, and Syaoran made a small laughter, how stupid was he? He was looking too deep into things. "Wow, really?.." Yukito trailed off and had a distant look in his eyes, and stared right at Syaoran.

It was around 2 am when the 3 arrived in front of the apartment complex. They said their good byes to Yukito and it was quiet once again between the two. "Want to sober up?" Syaoran asked Sakura, and her face lit up with relief. Sakura kicked her heels off and messed up her hair, "Can i use your bath room Syaoran?"

"You're already in there why ask?" Sakura laughed and nodded. Syaoran couldn't believe how comfortable she was right now. She took her jacket off so shes was showing her upper chest (which attracted Syaoran for some odd reason) and she was just acting as if she lived here. Syaoran felt a little groggy because of the drinks, so he got up and undressed.

* * *

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself." She mumbled to herself, "Ugh why did i drink at all? Even though i know i can't drink that much.." Sakura turned off the sink tap and dried her face with a towel- She sniffed, "Smells like Syaoran." Sakura felt embarrassed thinking about it so she placed it back and rushed out of the room. "Syaoran thanks for letting me-" She stopped and was surprised to see Syaoran half dressed and on his bed. "Syaoran?" She went closer to him and patted him on his bare back, "Syaoran? What are you doing.. You're gonna catch a cold so get up and get dressed." Syaoran groaned and turned his body around on the bed, "Sy-Syaoran oh my god cover up!" Sakura started blushing, she never saw his bare upper body this close before, he was practically flashing at her his perfect abs. "I knew something was wrong with you, you drank too much, ugh wheres your T-shirt?" Sakura changed Syaoran by herself, it was a hard task to do because he kept hugged her waist as he rested his head on her lap. The whole time Sakura couldn't believe how docile he was right now, usually he turns into a partier when he's drunk but he seems to be really tired this time.

Sakura finished changing Syaoran and tucking him into bed. She came here to get sober- not have fantasies about him, so she went over to the kitchen to make some chicken soup for both her and Syaoran, hoping that it will help sober him in the morning and her right now.

It was morning, Syaoran could tell because light came straight on his face. He opened his eyes stretched his long body all over his bed. He got up and rubbed his eyes and went to take a morning shower. He couldn't remember a thing that happened last night, he immediately shut down and crashed in his bed. All he remembered was Sakura and him changing clothes- "Sakura-" Syaoran completed forgot about her! He immediately finished soaping up his body and rinsing his shampoo out. He dried his body up but only put on sweats and had a towel around his neck for his wet hair. "Sakura." Syaoran finally noticed the sleeping Sakura who was on his kitchen table, arched over.

He noticed the bowl of chicken soup- with some dim sun (his favorite) in it. Syaoran laughed, Sakura had made him his favorite soup and fell asleep while cleaning it. He crouched down to be eye-level with her and stared intensely. Remembering yesterday's events, Syaoran made it clear to himself that he needed to be more forward with Sakura now. He couldn't allow her to be taken from him after all these years on being passive with his attacks.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh omfg i'm so sorry this is so short X-X, but i wanted to update fast so i just finished this chapter short! Thank you all for the reviews and favorites it gives me motivation to write this whilst in my busy junior year :c Will update faster this time i swear ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feelings that Grow**

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story line!

**A/N : I am back with a new chapter! Really fast right? Lol well anyway, thank you for reading my fanfic! Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ a bit longer..**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, and to her surprise she was on a bed instead of the table that she remembered falling asleep on last night. She could hear the sound of dishes clanging and water running. Sakura got up with a blank face and stared off to the direction of the sound. "Syaoran?" she asked.

"Oh, you're awake?" Syaoran turned around to find Sakura with really disheveled hair and her t-shirt sagging because it was too big. "Pfft."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, and scratched her head. She looked down to see that she was wearing clothing different from last night and blushed immediately. "D-did you change me Syaoran Li?" She asked and slightly cocked her head upward to see him. Syaoran turned off the sink and turned around, "Yeah, but it's okay, i couldn't see anything because it was late at night." He said grinning.

"Your face says other wise..." Sakura covered herself in his bed covers and laid back down. "Sakura, i would never touch you when your asleep. I had Feimei come over and change you for me.." He replied back and remembered how embarrassed he was when he called his sister over to help him. If he had called his other sisters they would've told their parents and each other, but he knew Feimei would keep it to herself, just constantly remind Syaoran of it...

"Oh... Feimei? She's in Japan?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, she came to visit with my other sisters to check up on me last week.. They're going back next week."

"I haven't seen her in so long! Let alone any of your sisters.." Sakura trailed off and got up towards Syaoran. "You should invite me to your next family gathering! I'm sure your mother and elder sisters are missing me!" she said, and Syaoran patted her on the head while nodding in agreement.

* * *

Sakura left Syaoran's place to go and get ready for class, and the two met up a bit later and walked to their campus together. It was a normal morning... Til they saw Yukito at the front gates, getting out of his very luxurious mercedes benz, with very new and well kept looking clothing. "Syaoran! Sakura!" Yukito waved at them while calling out their names, and all eyes were on the two now.

"Yukito..." Syaoran said, and waved back. He looked over to Sakura to see her laugh a little at how awkward and ridiculous this situation was. The two walked on over and started to converse with Yukito, but who knew Yukito would be so popular on his first day.. Well, after all he did show off his wealth and good looks... Yukito was in the same class as Sakura for her english language class. Sakura needed to take the class for understanding and incorporating better writing/literary styles in her writing. Yukito took the class so that he could use it in the future when he inherits his father's company. His fathers company controlled a lot of small businesses, like restaurants, clothing brands, stocks, and market places. They had control over publishing companies too.

During class all the girls were distracted by Yukito. He was tall and well built, and so when they saw him being deeply into the lecture and being in serious-mode they couldn't help but to fawn over and stare at him the whole time. And of course it made Sakura feel awkward, because Yukito had chosen to sit right next to her and talked to her from time to time. She felt daggers from all sides, and when the lecture finally ended she gave out a huge sigh of relief. "Where are you eating lunch Sakura?" Yukito asked, and she quickly got up, took her things, and grabbed Yukito by the hand, forcing him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" He asked, and he noticed that they were turning to the left toward the science department.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, and saw the tall figure from inside the class. When she arrived inside she saw Syaoran in his lab coat. He was wearing slippers with socks (which amused her) and a white long lab coat, inside he wore a dress shirt with a knitted vest, and dress pants. She looked up to finally look at his face, and noticed that he was wearing his glasses. "Pfft, nice socks Syaoran," Sakura said and walked closer to him. "Shut it. I look better than what you do at your place." Syaoran placed down the chemicals he had in his hands and took off his glasses. He noticed that Sakura was holding Yukito by the hand and scowled a little.

Yukito noticed this and escaped from Sakura's hands, with this she made a small gasp and blushed a little. Yukito smiled a little and than looked back at Syaoran. "Hey mr. soon-to-be-chemist." Yukito said and sat down on the nearest couch. "Sakura wants to eat lunch here i guess?" He said to Syaoran and took out his phone. "Oh yeah!" Sakura rummaged through her bag and took out a huge lunch box. "I made this this morning! Was thinking it'd be nice if the 3 of us ate a home-cooked lunch together.." Sakura walked toward her and patted her head again, "It looks amazing Sakura, thanks.. Who would've known this was what made you late coming out this morning..." He replied and she responded with a small elbow-attack. Yukito got up and also complimented the food, and the 3 started eating. Yukito noticed how close the two had gotten, and felt a little left out, but he felt happy to be with the two again.

Loud running foot steps could be heard in the hall way, and a loud scream calling out Sakura's name was heard. "SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Daidouji?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura nodded in agreement, giggling at how obvious it was that the loud person was her best friend. "Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled and went in for a hug to Sakura. "Tomoyo, what is it, why are you so jumpy and excited?" Sakura said while laughing and hugging her friend back. "Guess what!" She asked, and sat back up.

"What is it?" Syaoran replied, and Tomoyo glared at him a little. "I was asking Sakura, Li." She replied and looked back towards Sakura. Syaoran couldn't help but smile and blush a little, as what she had just said sounded like 'Sakura Li'...

"What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura laughed and fed Tomoyo one of her omelettes. "Eriol...He proposed to me last night!" The whole room got quiet and everyone had a blank expression.

"PROPOSE?" All 3 were in harmony when they said this, and Tomoyo nodded in happiness. "Oh my god.. Tomoyo! Congratulations! I can't even describe how i feel for you!" Sakura yelled and cried and began hugging her best friend. Tomoyo starting tearing too, and the two males who were left behind just smiled at the wonderful friendship these two had. "Oh my god! I can't believe it... How was it?" Sakura asked, and Tomoyo's eye's began shining.

"Oh it was just WONDERFUL! We had gone to a fancy restaurant after our class reunion last night! And everything was perfect! The mood and the scenery.. When he had asked me what day it was i had totally forgotten that it was our anniversary, and then he joked and said how i had to take care of his stupidity and useless nature of his for another year.. And i had responded with saying that he was nothing like that! And oh my god he gave an attack right after that!"

* * *

"Well.. If you don't mind being with me for another year.. than how about for the rest of our lives?" Eriol said, and placed another piece of steak in his mouth.

"What?" Tomoyo had said, and it took a while for her to process what had just been said. She was confused because what she heard just now sounded like a proposal.. But Eriol was calm and just continued eating his steak.

"Say that again?" Tomoyo asked with her gaped mouth. She followed Eriol's movements, because he got up and rummaged through his pockets to get out something. He went towards her, bended down, and showed her the shiniest diamond ring you could ever come up with in your imagination.

"Oh Eriol.." Tomoyo had said, and teared as she got up.

"Tomoyo Daidouji.. Although i'm only a body that is useful for making money and making you laugh, i hope you can take care of me in the present..and in the future... Will you marry me?" He asked and Tomoyo took the ring and got on the ground to hug Eriol.

"Yes.. Of course you big idiot!" Tomoyo kissed him and he kissed back, with the background of random people clapping in congratulations.

* * *

"Oh my god Tomoyo! I can't believe it thats like reallllllllly adorable how he proposed!" Sakura squeeled and cried even more at the touching story Tomoyo had just told. The two continued to talk about what happened and were in their own world. Syaoran was really happy for Tomoyo, he was glad that his friend Eriol had thought up of such an awkward way to propose, because that was really the only charm in it... He looked back at Yukito who was also smiling and the laughing girls in front of them. Yukito noticed that Syaoran was staring at him and sat closer to him, "Is this what girls want for a propose?" He asked Syaoran, and Syaoran just laughed in agreement.

The two ladies finally stopped talking, and Tomoyo finally noticed Yukito's presence. "Oh, Yukito?" She asked and was surprised to see that he came to this university. "When did you come to this school?" She asked and he started explaining to her his current situation. Sakura was still crying, and Syaoran went over to help her blow her nose. It looked like Syaoran was making fun of Sakura, and Sakura had punched him for doing so. They were laughing and casually touching each other. Tomoyo then looked over to Yukito who was staring intensely toward their way, and she had started to understand why he had chosen to stay in Tomoeda after all these years..

* * *

**A/N : Ahhhhhhhhh omggggggggg It's finally going somewhere.. I hope you guys like the small little TomoyoxEriol scene haha it was totally random but i wanted them to get together soon :) You guys might think of where i'm taking this but...It's a bit different than what you may think.. Anyways thank you for reading and hope for an as long next chapter 8D!**


End file.
